Shannel
Shannel es el nombre drag de Bryan Watkins, una drag queen, ilusionista, artista del maquillaje y chica de espectáculo proveniente de Las Vegas, Nevada. Fue parte de la Temporada 1 de RuPaul's Drag Race. Es mejor conocida por sus artes del maquillaje, sus trajes, su cuerpo, sus trucos en la pasarela y más notablemente, por haberse nominado a sí misma como sentenciada ante los jueces durante la competencia. Acerca de Shannel Uno de los momentos más recordados de Shannel fue cuando tuvo la oportunidad de audicionar como conductor del espectáculo Zumanity del Cirque du Soeil en la ciudad de New York. Participando entre 88 personas, quedó seleccionada para la audición principal junto con 4 personas más en el escenario principal. Obtiene su inspiración de la artista pop e ícono drag, Cher. Su canción favorita de esta cantante es "Believe". Shannel usualmente no le presta mucha atención a los videos musicales actuales, debido a que su personaje está basado en las mujeres de antaño, las cuales existieron antes de los videos musicales. En su video de presentación en RuPaul's Drag Race, ''se describió a sí misma como exótica, ostentosa y extravagante; cuando se le pidió a las reinas que se describieran en 3 palabras. Origen de su Nombre Drag Su nombre proviene de su primera gata siamesa, la cual se llamaba Shannel. Pensó que este nombre le quedaría bien por ser sensual y atrevido. Eliminación Shannel fue eliminada durante el episodio 6 del programa. Este episodio fue en el que se llevó a cabo la "Absolut Drag Ball", donde las reinas tuvieron que crear 3 atuendos para la pasarela, los cuales eran un atuendo de Diva Ejecutiva, un atuendo en traje de baño y un atuendo de Extravaganza de Vestido de Noche. A cada reina se le fue asignado un color basado en los sabores de Absolut Vodka Flavor, esta tarea fue prevista por Nina Flowers, quien ganó el mini desafío de vogue off. A Shannel se le asignó el Absolut con sabor a Mandarina, el cual era de color naranja. En este punto, ya era evidente que la competencia ya le estaba dando mucha presión a Shannel. No solo fue fatigante para Shannel, sino que también comenzó a sentir que no estaba siendo tomada en cuenta como se lo merecía durante la competencia. Debido a que durante lo que iba de temporada, no había conseguido ganar ni un mini-desafío ni tampoco un desafío principal aún. De esta manera, Shannel reclamó a los jueces el porqué no había recibido suficientes elogios debido a su rendimiento durante la competencia. Esto la llevó a que, cuando se le preguntó a las reinas quién merecía quedarse en la competencia y quién merecía volver a casa, Shannel se nominó a sí misma como sentenciada. Resultando sentenciada junto con Rebecca Glasscock, para ser luego enviada a casa por la última. '''Shannel' All Stars Shannel fue anunciada como una de las 12 participantes que estarían compitiendo en RuPaul's All Stars Drag Race. ''En el primer episodio, ella y Chad Michaels se escogieron como compañeras para la competencia, debido a que la modalidad de la misma sería en parejas. El nombre de su equipo fue Shad. Ambas compartían una historia y una amistad desde hacía 15 años atrás. Trivia * Shannel fue la primera reina en la historia del programa en entrar a la estación de trabajo. * Cuando Bryan está fuera de drag y no está haciendo presentaciones, le gusta sentarse en casa a ver los programas ''Golden Girls ''y ''Roseanne ''en el canal Nick at Nite. * En sus actos y presentaciones, Shannel realiza trucos como malabares, caminar por la cuerda floja, zancos, entre otros. * Shannel no solo es una intérprete femenina/drag queen, también es una ilusionista. Shannel puede crear con éxito la ilusión de varios artistas, como Joan Crawford, Judy Garland, Cher, Dolly Parton, Madonna, Lucille Ball, Catwoman, Evil Queen of Snow White e incluso Boy George. * Shannel, junto con Ongina, BeBe Zahara Benet, Nina Flowers y Tammie Brown fueron algunas de las concursantes de la Temporada 1 en participar como profesor drag en ''RuPaul's Drag U. Frases Memorables * "Holler!" - En el episodio 2 de la Temporada, cuando Ongina la eligió para estar en su equipo para el Desafío del Girl Group. '' * "I got a whole roll of duct tape with your name on it, kitten!" - ''A Ongina, porque tenía que hacerse el tuck. * "I am amazed at myself; In my mind... I've already won." * "I love you too baby. You're going down!" - A Rebecca Glasscock, después de nominarla como sentenciada. * "Oprah, for me, is God." - A BeBe Zahara Benet, mientras se preparaban para el Desafío de Oprah (Temporada 1, Episodio 3) * "I'm here because I am a professional entertainer. I want to be able to give and create showmanship; for the world to be able to see that the art of drag is not about putting on a dress and prancing around. There is so much more in what we are and who we are, as men, and as well when we are women." * Well hi there, I'm a delicious Miss Mandarin! *''gasp* Mmmm! *''mouth noises''*'' Otras Apariciones * Shannel fue una profesora drag en el reality de Logo RuPaul's Drag U. Un programa de reality donde en cada episodio, una mujer competía en una serie de desafíos para revelar su diva interior. El programa fue presentado por RuPaul y tenía su equipo de Profesoras Drag. Shannel fue una de las concursantes de la Temporada 1 de RuPaul's Drag Race ''en participar como profesora en ''Drag U. Shannel en las Redes # Facebook de Shannel. # MySpace de Shannel. # Instagram de Shannel. # Twitter de Shannel. en:Shannel Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Temporada 1 Categoría:Reinas Temporada 1 Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 1 Categoría:Reinas All Stars Categoría:Equipo Shad Categoría:SubCampeonas Categoría:Sobrevivientes Primera Sentencia Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Eliminadas Dos Veces Categoría:Profesoras Drag U Categoría:Reinas Mononimas Categoría:Ganadoras Desafíos Principales Consecutivos Categoría:Reinas de Las Vegas Categoría:Reinas de Nevada Categoría:Primeras en Entrar Categoría:Cuarto Lugar Categoría:Tercer Lugar Categoría:All Stars Categoría:Ganadoras Tres Desafíos Categoría:Quinta Eliminada Categoría:Sexta Eliminada Categoría:All Stars Temporada 1 Categoría:Nacidas en 1979 Categoría:Dos Temporadas Categoría:Reinas Villanas Categoría:Ganadoras del Makeover Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Reinas Removidas Categoría:Reinas de Looks Categoría:Eliminaciones Controversiales